Winx Club Will Stay The Winx Club (Next Gen Story)
by Lulu Caty
Summary: Musa and Bloom disappeared years ago. The Winx Club ended and vowed never to get back together. But Mrs. Faragonda has other plans. She knows that Bloom and Musa's kids we're enrolling to Alfea and puts the Winx's daughters together while Saladin puts the Winx's sons together. They discover who their parents are and decide to bring the Winx Club back again! Will it work?
1. Leo Dominio

**A/N: Hey! I decided to do a NEXT WINX GEN :D My friend, Crystalline-Enchantix , wanted to me to do this. So we shared ideas and ta-da! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

"We need to talk to Mum about University. We're in the middle of our last year of high school and we still haven't sent any applications to any universities. That's bad."

"Sonia will talk to them about it."

Meet Sonia, the smartest blonde you will ever meet. Sonia was an exact replica of Barbie just not into fashion or pink. She mostly focused on her studies to become a lawyer, her dream job. She had nearly all the guys chasing her, of course she was too busy to notice or even care. She's my sister, sadly. She was wearing a white blouse over it was a crimson red sweater and black skinny jeans with red sandals. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and the only make up she had was lipgloss and faint gray eyeshadow

"What if she's not home?" Sonia asked me. My 'totally handsome and bad boy' brother as the girls at school called him turned to her.

"You know Mum is home now. She starts her shift at the bar at 7 PM," he reminded her.

Then we have my brother. His name is Justin. Charming, Handsome, Sweet, Naughty, Kind and all the other things a girl looks for a guy. Comparing him to me, makes me look like a dust bag. Justin has those 'dazzling' blue eyes and 'golden' blonde hair that 'flops the right way'. Pfft, they make him sound like a cute model. He wore a simple white T-shirt with words _'The LADIES MAN' _written in green and black jeans with green coverse.

Me? I'm Leo. I do not have blonde hair like my siblings do, though I do have the same eyes. Sadly, they're not as dazzling with my orange hair. I'm not what you call handsome or cute. I guess you can put me in the awkward section, I don't know. Just to sum things up, I'm not as 'beautiful' or 'handsome' as Sonia and Justin. I was wearing a T-shirt that had Angry Birds on it and blue jeans with a chain and red sport shoes.

Sonia and Justin are my triplet siblings, Yes, we're triplets though I look nothing like Sonia and Justin. Everyone says that. From the three of us, I'm the only who has a car license. Sonia is too busy with her studies and Justin has these hot girls drive him around.

I parked the car in front of our house. It was small. It had two stories and four bedrooms and two bathrooms. I turned off the engine and locked the car. We got out and walked to the door. Using the extra key, Justin unlocked the door to see Mum, Aunt M, and Aunt Rox.

Aunt M and Aunt Rox aren't our real aunts. They're names we have to call them even in the house so no one knows who they really are. Who are they? Well, my mum is Bloom ex-leader of the Winx Club and Aunt M was the music fairy of the Winx Club. Aunt Rox is a close friend of the Winx Club and helped Mum and Aunt M hide us when they found out they were pregnant and wanted to get away from the Magic Dimension.

"We're home!" I announced. We greeted them and sat down with them in the living room.

"Where are the triplets and Kayla?" Mum asked us, "We've got to talk about something."

Sonia spoke up, "That's funny. We have to talk you about something."

The door flew open to reveal four girls.

First up is Beat, the tomboy sister of the triplets of Aunt M. She has short dark pink hair with blue streaks. She wore a gray tank top that was loose on her. The top had lyrics of one of Maroon 5's new song and she wore army pants with her usual combat boots. In her pocket, we're two drumsticks which showed clearly that she loved playing on the drums. She was wearing green plain earrings and a black watch. When we first entered High School, some boys tried flirting with her. Bad choice. They ended up in the Nurse's office on the first day school while Beat had two days suspension. Aunt M was not pleased. Beat's real name is Beatrice, but no one is allowed to call her Beatrice unless when her mum is mad at her or when the teachers/principal was talking to her.

Next is Melody. Melody is the girly sister, but don't let that fool you. She takes Karate and can kick your butt into next week. Or next century. Believe me, I'm talking from experience. Obviously, you're not allowed to touch her make up. She had long midnight blue hair that was tied into two green plaits. Her eyes matched her hair and she had very high cheekbones. She wore a green and pink that ran across her strapless top and wore brown shorts just above her knees. She was wearing pink flip flops which was weird, but it somehow seemed normal. She wore pink heart earrings with a matching necklace. She was the only one of the triplets I can talk to without them glaring at me. We're like sister-brother, except when I steal her make-up then there will be trouble.

Last of the triplets is Harmony. She is definitely the harmony of the triplets or Beat and Melody would have killed each other long time ago. She had pink curly hair and and dark blue eyes. Her eyes were just a shade darker than Melody's. She wore a purple shirt with a picture of fireworks on it and had ripped jeans on. Her shoes we're purple converse. She is very anti-boy just like Beat and Melody, though they don't beat up boys unlike Beat. Every time Justin and I are in the same room with her, she glares at us or scrunches her nose. See how much these triplets love us?

Kayla is different from those anti-boy triplets. She had two or three boyfriends in the past, but they were jerks at the end. Yet she has nothing against boys which is good. She's my back up partner-in-crime in pranking when Justin is busy. She has blond hair and chocolate brown eyes with freckles across her cheeks to her other cheek. The blond hair was from Aunt Rox since her hair was naturally blonde and then dyed it pink for a dare and kept it that way. The rest of her looks was from her famous father. Her father, David, was the manager of a band called _'Rock It On!' _which consisted of Aunt Rox's boy best friends in High School including Bloom's ex-boyfriend Andy. I think the other two we're called Rio and Mark. They're on tour right now and David had to accompany them since he was his manager. Their tour was supposed to end at the end of the school year. Kayla loves pets, like her mum who runs Love&Pet that she inherited from the Winx Club. She also loves painting and plans to be artist or a Vet.

"Sorry we're late. Stupid boys we're flirting with us and wouldn't leave us," Beat explained as she, her sisters, and Kayla sat down.

Aunt M raised her eyebrows, "Please tell me you didn't beat them up."

"We stopped her before she could and shoved her into Kayla's car," Harmony assured her mum.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, we want to talk to you about something," Aunt M announced.

Sonia stood up, "We do also. Like, how we still haven't sent an application to any university."

Mum chuckled, "Don't worry. We already sent an application to a university and they already accepted you all."

"What?!" Sonia shrieked, "what college? Did you bother asking us?"

"Sonia relax. Let us explain," Aunt Rox said. Sonia calmed down and sat down, motioning for our mums to continue.

"You guys know that you're…..different," Aunt M finally said.

We nodded. When we were 11 years old, Kayla heard a bird talk to her while Sonia hand went on fire, but she didn't feel it. We stayed quiet about it for two years, till a teenage dragon attacked us when we were at the park. That's when the girls turned to fairies revealing their power source. Sonia and Kayla had inherited their mum's power which was the Dragon Fire and Animals. Later that day, they explained to us who they we're really are and mostly who we are. Then Mum gave Justin and I our weapons. Justin's was a golden sword while I got a metal dagger. Ever since then, we've been training.

"Well, remember when we told you about Alfea and Red Fountain? The schools we and your fathers went to?" Mum said.

We nodded. I realized that moment what Universities they we're talking about it, but I still asked.

"What about them?"

"You're going to them in September."

* * *

**What do u think? Review, Favorite and Follow! :)**


	2. Selena Solaria

"Smile!"

"Say cheese!"

"OMG!"

"I'm your hugest fan!"

"SIGN MY TEETH!"

I whipped around and frowned at the crowd where I heard someone shouting the last thing. That was gross. I doubted my mum would do that.

Finn tugged on my sleeve, "Come on Sel."

Finn is my twin brother. He's older than me by four minutes. He has brown chocolate hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a jean jacket over a red button shirt and black jeans with red converse. He played 'Player Boy' in front of the cameras, but when there were no cameras and just the people he knew and loved, he'd act like a shy guy. He's pretty obsessed with that famous earth novel 'Harry Potter' he even has glasses like Harry's at home. He doesn't dare wear them outside the house, instead contact glasses.

I'm not 'Sel'. That's just my nickname. My real name is Selena. No, not Selena Gomez the earth singer. Why does everyone like earth stuff? I have blonde hair that reaches the middle of my neck and brown hazel eyes like my mum. I was wearing a strapless pink dress that reaches just above the knees. Around the waist, I wore a purple glitter belt to complete the dress and of course with my killer purple knee-length high heel boots. For the jewelry, I wore a pair of sparkly pink star earrings and eight random bracelets on my wrist. I was what my mum called 'Stellatastic'.

I nodded, "Sure Finn."

We followed my parents to the Magix Star-Wonder Cinema where my mum's newest and only movie was being premiered. My mum, Queen Stella of Solaria, looked 'Stellablous' as her stupid assistant had said, but it was true. Mum wore a red V-neck dress that reached the floor. It glittered in the moonlight, a magic spell my mum used. It was simple yet breathtaking. The sleeves reached to her wrists so you couldn't really notice the golden bracelet; the bracelet my dad got her for her birthday; from where the crowd was standing and my mum's wedding ring which had the sun on it, curtsey of her powers. Under her dress, she wore red strappy high heels which would eventually leave her feet in pain after tonight. My mum's her was in a bun showing her face which was covered in natural make-up. As for my dad, King Brandon of Solaria also known as King Sky's ex-squire, he just wore his business suit he always wore in Solaria meetings. He never liked the fame we got because of Mum's designer clothes. It meant that that Finn and I never did get the normal-as-you-can-be-for-royalty treatment. Instead, it hit a higher level making Solaria very known after Magix.

We entered the place which was more crowded than it was outside. Some people came up to my parents and began talking to them, and then I saw Mum scowl at a certain direction. I followed my mum's gaze to see her scowling at Queen Aisha of Andros **(A/N: Tides if that's what you prefer)** who was talking with fans who must have won tickets to the premiere in some radio contest. Her husband, King Roy, was whispering to Ross who chuckled at whatever his dad said. Aisha turned around and glared at mum. For a second, they had a silent glaring contest before Mum turned to Finn and I who we're watching.

"Let's sit down and watch now."

Everybody went to their seats and sat down. Being one of the main stars of the movies, Mum had easily got us to sit at the front row to watch the movie. The bad part for Mum was that that her ex-best friends we're also in the same row. The lights darkened and the movie began with the name of the movie.

_Winx Club: The Guardians of the Magic Dimension._

The movie explained how the Winx Club formed first at their first year at Alfea before Aisha joined, how they defeated the Trix (too many times to be counted), Lord Darkar (Aisha had joined them by then), Baltor, the Ancestral Witches (twice actually), The Wizards of Black Circle (The Winx had met Roxy by then, but she disappeared after a month Bloom and Musa disappeared, but since she wasn't popular no one cared), and Tritanus (also giving us some IcyXTritanus scenes. I puked in my mouth a little), and more adventures. Finally, they showed the Winx discovering that two of their teammates disappeared from the face of the magical dimension. After a fight about Bloom and Musa, the remaining Winx Club decided to end it and start their own lives. The movie ended. Everyone clapped as my Mum and her ex-best friends we're forced to stand up and bow, but I could tell the tears in their eyes of the thought of their missing best friends.

There was an after party, but Finn and I had no energy to party till dawn. When we told Mum, she decided to send us back to the hotel we we're staying in. The after party was hosted in an empty room in the cinema. So after saying our goodbyes to our parents, Finn and I went outside to see it completely deserted except for some hard-die Winx Club fans. Finn gave a call to the driver who somehow ended up in the other side of town drinking Coffee in Starbucks and needed fifteen minutes at the most and begged us not to tell our parents, which we agreed to.

As we waited, we heard two pairs of feet walking behind us.

"Finn? Selena?"

We turned around to see the famous twins of Tecna and Timmy, Debby and Jake Zeinth. Debby was a replica of Tecna, but had more feelings while Jake was a replica of Timmy except without glasses and was confident. Debby had her mum's hair that reached mid-back and delicate glass blue eyes that seemed to be thinking about a lot of the things. She was wearing an apple red dress that reached her knees. Her sleeves were long and simple like the rest of her dress. She wore red converse (I bet the Fashion Press will be like "That's breaking the fashion law!" or "Is she crazy? Her mum needs to raise her! Speaking of her mother, did you see her dress?" stuff like that) and no accessories or make up. I respected her for not caring what everyone says unlike me who worried about my image for my mum and Solaria's sake.

Jake indeed looked stunning. He had his brownish orange hair combed back with gel having a clearer image of his brown hazel/golden eyes inherited from his father. He wore a green shirt and the few buttons of his shirt at the top opened. He wore a black plain jacket with matching pants and polished shoes. Simple, yet dazzling. Before you say anything, I do not like him. I do not need Magix Teen Magazine having a cover of Jake and I saying "Selena Solaria and Jake Zeinth dating?! Wonder how Stella and Tecna are taking this.."

Now you're wondering how do we know them when our mums are ex-best friends and never talked to each for years. Well, after finding out Mum was part of a famous heroic group called the Winx Club, Finn and I wondered what we're the other Winx members' children like. So after searching for them on MagixBook for one hour, we found them and added them. Ever since then, we've been all talking secretly behind our parents' backs. I tried to search for Bloom and Musa's kids on MagixBook even though Finn told me it was hopeless. I only got fake accounts of people pretending to be Musa and Bloom or their kids. I found Roxy's kid who seemed to be named Kayla. I wasn't sure if Kayla was Roxy's kid, but I saw a picture of a blond who I assumed was Kayla and Roxy (though it could have been cleverly photo shopped). When I sent her a request, she blocked me. I told Finn, but he said maybe it was because I was a stranger and she was very secure of her privacy. Though I could tell Finn didn't really believe me.

"Hey guys. Why aren't you at the after party?" I asked casually.

"To stay up to dawn and have the experience to get drunk? No thank you," Debby scrunched nose in disgust. See? This is why I respect her.

"What about you two?" Jake said.

"Too tired to party and care," Finn responded.

Debby and I started a small conversation about how the movie went while the boys talked about Harry Potter (well Finn talked about it, Jake pretended to listen since he isn't a huge fan of Harry Potter).

"Do you actually believe that this Kayla could be Roxy's daughter?" Debby whispered. I had also told the rest of the Winx kids about my discovery, but they had come to the same conclusion as Finn except Debby, Jason, and Louis.

"Maybe. Why else would she block me if she knew who I was?" I said.

"But why would she even block you? Unless." Debby didn't have a chance to continue because of a car horn. We all turned to see the driver with the limo.

"I need to go. We'll talk about this later okay?" I promised her. She nodded. Waving goodbye to the Zeinth twins, we entered the limo and headed back to the hotel.


End file.
